Nossa Primeira Declaração
by Blackmore
Summary: One Shot  Após aquele primeiro beijo, nada mais tinha sido feito... mas haveria aquela oportunidade para Inuyasha e Kagome?


**Desclaimer:**

Inuyasha é um anime criado pela mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Nenhuma das personagens aqui citadas me pertence.

**Legenda:**

"Se estiver assim" – é uma fala;

_/"Mas se estiver assim"/_ – é um pensamento;

_(N/A: lararirará)_ – aí, são os meus comentário pessoais e inúteis. Vocês não precisam ler se não quiserem, já que eles não acrescentam nada na história ou na vida de vocês... xD

**Considerações Importantes:**

Para aqueles que viram o segundo filme, sabem que a Kagome e o Inuyasha dão o seu primeiro beijo numa tentativa desesperada da Kagome de conter a transformação de youkai completo do Inuyasha. Bom, esse One Shot se passa depois do segundo filme, tá?!

Espero que gostem ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teria que conseguir o impossível: fazer o Inuyasha ficar quieto enquanto tentava aprender alguma coisa para a prova de matemática!

Depois de tanto ter insistido para poder voltar para casa, Kagome pensava que finalmente teria um pouco de paz. Mas por alguma razão desconhecida, Inuyasha ficou com vontade de comer ramen e resolveu aparecer em sua Era só para perturbá-la.

Pelo menos ele parecia estar distraído agora que estava apreciando a iguaria que ele tanto adora. Finalmente ela estava conseguindo entrar no clima de estudo!

Ah sim! Função logarítmica! Fórmulas e mais fórmulas! Não poderia ser tão difícil, poderia?

_/"Para mudar de base, basta dividir o log..."/_ – mas não terminou seu raciocínio.

"Posso comer mais um?" – interrompeu o meio-humano de cabelos prateados como o luar.

"Pode." – disse a morena levemente irritada. – /_"...dividir o log de 'b' na base de..."/_

"Prepara pra mim?"

"..." – /_"...na base de c pelo log..."/_

"Hein?" – insistiu o hanyou.

"Inuyasha, caso você não tenha percebido, eu estou TENTANDO ESTUDAR!" – indignou-se a moça que não conseguia sair da mesma frase desde que Inuyasha havia aparecido... E isso já havia sido há uns quinze minutos atrás... – "Eu ainda não consegui aprender como se muda de base na função logarítmica, porque você simplesmente não me deixa ler!"

"Mas eu ainda estou com fome." – disse com uma cara de cachorro-sem-dono que realmente a comoveu _(N/A: sem dono nada! Obviamente que eu sou a DONA dele, mas na história a gente finge que não XD)_.

"Tudo bem," – disse com um suspiro – "eu preparo pra você. Mas você tem que me prometer que depois não vai me atrapalhar, tá? Eu realmente tenho que estudar."

"Hey, Kagome, que isso? Quando foi que eu te atrapalhei?"

"..." – isso realmente não merecia uma resposta. Bastou um olhar mortal dela, para ele entender muito bem o que ela queria dizer.

Em um movimento rápido, a morena levantou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando um Inuyasha sozinho em seu quarto.

"O que é que a Kagome tanto lê?" – indagou-se se aproximando da escrivaninha para verificar os livros e cadernos dela – "Mas o que diabos é isso? Eu não entendo nada dessa tal de função logarítmica! É cheia de sinais esquisitos. Não acredito que ela tenha insistido tanto pra voltar pra casa só pra ler essas besteiras sem sentido..." _(N/A: tenho que concordar com o Inuzinho, logaritmo não tem sentido NENHUM!_) – ao terminar a frase, o hanyou notou que havia um coração no canto inferior da página do caderno com alguma coisa grafada dentro dele. Chegou o rosto mais perto para ver o que estava escrito.

Na mesma hora, o meio-youkai corou da cabeça aos pés, ficando da cor de seu kimono. Mas, quando tomou o controle de suas emoções novamente, um sorriso lhe surgiu no rosto.

"Feh! Quer dizer que é assim?" – disse Inuyasha fechando o livro e se retirando do quarto. Mas não sem antes deixar um pequeno recado próximo ao coração desenhado por Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Prontinho!" – disse uma animada Kagome abrindo a porta do quarto segurando um pote de ramen – "Ué... Cadê o Inuyasha?"

O sol já estava se pondo e Kagome nem havia começado a estudar direito ainda. E para piorar sua situação, seu 'hóspede' agora havia sumido.

"Onde será que ele se meteu? Eu tenho mais o que fazer!" – resmungou – "Além do mais... o ramen... vai esfriar." – disse olhando com carinho para a comida que havia preparado especialmente para ele – "Aquele idiota..." – suspirou colocando o ramen sob o criado e virando-se rumo à escrivaninha para voltar aos estudos.

Porém, seu movimento não foi finalizado.

Quando se virou, encontrou-se face a face com um belo par de olhos a encarando fixamente.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" – gritou – "Inu-Inuyasha, da onde você surgiu? Quase me matou de susto!" – desabafou com o coração ainda acelerado.

"Eu-eu fui dar uma volta..." – disse levemente ruborizado, lembrando-se das palavras do caderno dela. Virou o rosto tentando fugir dos olhos dela, mas quanto mais o fazia, mais profundamente ela o encarava.

Kagome não estava entendendo as atitudes dele e sentiu o coração apertar quando percebeu que ele estava fugindo de seu olhar. O que, afinal de contas, havia acontecido nesses meros cinco minutos que ela havia se ausentado?

"Tome, Inuyasha." – finalmente disse oferecendo o ramen – "Coma antes que esfrie." – dito isso ela sentou-se para estudar.

Era o momento perfeito! Inuyasha estava mais calado do que nunca. Provavelmente comendo, mas ela não se atrevia a olhar para trás e espiar.

Ordenou os pensamentos e voltou aos estudos. Abriu seu caderno e...

E...

E ficou estática. Seu coração estava batendo o mais rápido possível. Pôde sentir seu rosto começar a pegar fogo e suas pernas a ficarem bambas. E o pior de tudo, é que ela podia sentir que o Inuyasha estava olhando diretamente para ela. Podia sentir o olhar dele atravessando a sua alma, mesmo ela estando de costas para ele. Ela achou que o mundo fosse parar naquele momento. Aqueles dez segundos duraram uma eternidade.

Ainda tremendo, tentou recobrar a razão e olhar novamente o seu caderno. Realmente, estava lá. Escrito ao lado de seu tolo desenho de coração. Escrito com todas as letras. E ela nem ao menos imaginava que ele sabia ler e escrever. _(N/A: gente, eu realmente não faço a mínima idéia se ele sabe ler e escrever ou não, mas vamos imaginar que sim...)_

Estava se sentindo uma burra por ter deixado seu material de estudos aberto para qualquer um ler. Na hora, ela estava tão preocupada em fazer o ramen logo para poder voltar aos estudos, que nem percebeu. Mas agora não tinha mais jeito... Ele já havia lido.

Ainda sentindo que Inuyasha a encarava, Kagome tentou disfarçar fingindo que estava estudando. Ela sabia que fingir que não tinha visto nada não iria funcionar com ele. Mas essa reação havia sido totalmente involuntária. Foi o melhor que ela pôde fazer, já que ela não tinha coragem de olhar para trás e muito menos de proferir qualquer 'ai' que fosse.

Foi então que ela sentiu uma respiração pesada próxima ao seu pescoço.

Ela congelou.

"Não vai dizer nada?" – disse o híbrido a abraçando por trás. Um abraço que não era o mais apropriado de todos, pois o encosto da cadeira estava entre eles. Mas era apaixonado o suficiente pra deixar ambos com a respiração abafada e em uníssono.

Ela ficou sem reação. Realmente, ela não esperava por esse gesto. Pensou que desmaiaria ali mesmo.

Foi então que Inuyasha girou sua cadeira para que pudessem se encarar. Nenhum dos dois fugiu do olhar um do outro, como haviam feito anteriormente. Se entreolhavam fixamente, enquanto buscavam palavras adequadas.

Porém, o momento não era de 'palavras adequadas'.

Por ainda estar muito trêmula para ficar em pé por si mesma, levantou-se apoiando na escrivaninha. E quando percebeu, Inuyasha já estava a sua frente, tão perto que podia escutar o acelerado coração do rapaz.

Então, os dois por fim se beijaram. Não era o primeiro beijo deles, mas, com certeza, era o primeiro beijo no qual eles depositavam toda a paixão que há muito estava entalada em suas gargantas.

Kagome deixou sua mão, que estava apoiada na escrivaninha, escorregar para abraçar o amado, fazendo com que seu caderno caísse no chão.

Enquanto os dois eternizavam seu amor com aquele ardente e apaixonado beijo, era possível ler duas pequenas declarações no caderno que havia caído no chão: 'KAGOME & INUYASHA' no centro de um coração que fora escrito pela morena e ao lado do coração um clássico 'AISHITERU' com direito à assinatura do hanyou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Esse é o primeiro fanfic que eu posto aqui. Eu tenho projetos para postar alguns novos e, quem sabe, alguns antigos que eu tenho aqui no meu computador...**

**Para aqueles que não sabem 'AISHITERU' significa 'EU TE AMO' em japonês, tá?!**

**Bom, gostaria de agradecer à Marin, por ter betado tudo e feito o sumário; ao Johnny Depp, por ser o plano de fundo do meu computador e sempre me inspirar e deixar o meu dia mais... ahn... bonito xD; à você que leu meu fanfic (obrigada mesmo!) e finalmente à você, que leu o meu fanfic & deixou uma review (muitíssimo obrigada!).**

**Deixem reviews, please! ;)**

**Blackmore**


End file.
